Caine&Diana
by Clary Morgestern
Summary: What happens to Caine and Diana, plus Penny and Bug after the end of Lies.
1. Stranded & Reappearances

Caine stared at the helicopter until he couldn't see it anymore. Until it had faded to a tiny speck on the horizon, where Perdido Beach lay. The helicopter was gone. The boat crashed. And he was left here, with no way to get back, on this island. He was stuck here, with Diana. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, he loved Diana. And, and she loved him too. But at the moment he was kind of pissed with her.

Caine turned around and walked over to where he threw Diana down. She had, luckily, fallen into a softer patch of grass. He knelt down to her, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Not that it mattered. Diana was out cold. Unconscious. It was his fault. Caine really should have been more careful, but he couldn't help it. He looked down at her. She was still Diana, even now, seven months after the Fayz. She used to be so beautiful. Now she had scars over her skin, dirt and blood smeared all over her, dirty matted short brown hair, and lots of bruises.

Caine hadn't exactly thrown her down onto the island purposely, but after she had walked right off of the cliff, he wasn't too happy with her. That being said, he wasn't too gentle when putting her back down on the ground. He stood up, putting his palm out towards her. _Well,_ he thought, using his powers to lift up Diana, _Might as well bring her inside so she doesn't go all suicidal on me again._

He walked into the house and set Diana down on the large dining room table. He took one last look at her, and then headed out of the dining room to go explore the rest of the house. He had a feeling that he and Diana would be here for awhile.

As Caine soon found out, there were twenty-two rooms in all. Nothing compared as to how many there were at Coates, but there were a lot of rooms nonetheless. Most of them were extravagantly decorated, crystal chandeliers hanging overhead. The amazing thing was that there was still power here, and even better, still hot water, and still food. He was soon done looking through the second story floor, and went up to the third story, where he found an extravagant view of the ocean, in a room filled with entertainment things. There was a ping pong table, a movie theater set up for the TV, an air hockey and foozball table, as well as a bouncer, a ball pit, and various arcade games. It was like a Chuck-E-Cheese for rich people, Caine thought happily as he fell back into the ball pit.

Diana groggily opened her eyes and sat up. Too fast, she thought as she felt her head pound. Too fast. She pressed her fingertips against her temples and sighed. It was the worst headache she could ever remember having. Come to think of it, she didn't know how she got such a killer headache in the first place. She slid off of the giant table, looking around. She was all alone in this fancy dining room. Looking down at her clothes, she found them in worse condition than the last time she had seen them. Her off-white American Apparel V-neck was smeared with dirt and blood, and so ripped, she was surprised it could still be considered a shirt. Her denim shorts weren't as bad. They were stained too, but not as ripped. Diana let go of the table, and started to stand on her own. Then she remembered. After she had fallen off of the cliff, Caine had caught her, and then thrown her into the ground. That would explain the killer headache. She touched the ripped excuse for a shirt, and went to look for something else to wear in this huge mansion.

There were twenty two rooms in the mansion, total. She was running out of rooms to look through when she walked into what must have been Jennifer's room. So far, she hadn't found any clothes that would fit her, and she hadn't found Caine. She guessed not finding Caine would be a good thing. Diana shut the door behind her, and walked into the huge room, with a wall of windows, overlooking the ocean. She turned away from the windows and walked into the closet.

It was a huge closet, and she desperately hoped some of the clothes would fit her. Diana grabbed some clothes in the back of the closet that were in her size, and walked into the bathroom. Everything in it was white, right down to the huge bathtub in the center. It was the size of a small swimming pool, with at least 15 different faucets. She turned on the water and put the clean clothes down on the counter, and peeled off her her salty, dirty, ripped bloody clothes, threw them in the trash, and got into the bathtub. It was filled with bubbles now, and was steaming. Diana scrubbed the dried blood and dirt off of her skin with the fragrant vanilla soap, and started to untangle and shampoo the mess of her hair.

By now, Caine has gone through all of the house. He wasn't looking for anything specific, just wanted to see what was around. He walked down the marble steps that led into the main entryway, and back into the elegant dining room where he left Diana. When he got back there, she wasn't lying on the table anymore. Slightly panicked, Caine sped up his pace and went outside onto the island. He searched the island, and the waters surrounding it, and thankfully, did not find Diana. He didn't know what he would do if Diana really had jumped off of the island, leaving him here by himself.

Caine walked back into the house and quickly searched the first floor. When he didn't find Diana, he ran up the stairs, desperate to find her. When he reached the second floor, he heard water running. He followed the sound of the water to one of the larger bedrooms, most probably Jennifer's. He walked into the room, and looked around, until he saw the huge bathroom. It didn't have a door, just an arched doorway with white curtains. He saw Diana washing her hair in the bathtub, and felt his heart leap. She hadn't left him. She hadn't tried to kill herself again. She'd stayed here. With him. Caine hoped that she had meant it when she had said she loved him. He knew that he'd meant it every single time that he had told Diana he loved her. Careful to not make any noise, he quietly slipped into the bathroom, unnoticed by Diana.

Having finally untangled her hair, Diana went under the water and felt the hot water on her face. It felt good, especially compared to the old freezing cold showers back at Coates. That was, if they were ever lucky enough to get a shower. When she finally came back up, she wiped the water out of her eyes, and gasped. She pulled the bubbles closer to her and stared. Caine was sitting across from her in the giant bathtub. She absentmindedly wondered how she didn't hear him.

Caine looked Diana straight in the eyes. "You jumped off of the cliff." He simply stated.

"Correction, I fell. I didn't mean to fall, I took one step too far back." Diana said sardonically.

Caine reached over to Diana and took her hands in his. "I need to know one thing from you Diana. One thing, right now. Do you know what I need to know from you?"

Diana left him remove one of his hands from hers and watched him run his hand through his dirty hair. "What, Caine?" she almost whispered, almost afraid to hear what he was about to ask her.

"Did you really mean it?" He asked, voice quavering. He could feel the fear of rejection making butterflies in his stomach. He took a deep breath, trying to retain his composure. " What you said, earlier today. Do you.. Do you really love me?"

Diana was so worried that he was going to ask her something else, she half thought this was a joke. Wasn't the answer obvious? In plain sight in front of him. Diana, for the first time in a while, began to laugh. Caine looked at her frowned, sticking his palms out at her. "What's so damn funny?"

She stopped laughing, she knew he was serious now. "You asked me if I really meant it when I said I loved you." Diana snapped. "That's what was so damn funny."

"Oh," Caine said. "I see how it is."

Diana pushed his hands back down. "Isn't it obvious? That's like asking me if I love breathing. It's an essential part of me, half the time I don't even realize I'm doing it. Of course I love you, Caine! Why the hell would I have stayed with you, especially these past seven months, if I didn't?"

Caine started to say something, but Diana put her finger to his lips. "But," she started, "I also meant the other things I said. Your a sick and twisted disgusting creep, Caine. You don't care about anything else other than you and what you want. You don't care who you have to step on to get to it, you don't care who it hurts. Not even an hour ago, you were willing to murder little kids who were just trying to save themselves, who haven't done anything to you. And I can't love you for that. Hell, I don't know if I can love you around that. I may love you Caine, but I'll never be able to be with you. Never."

Diana grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her, and stepped out of the bathtub, grabbing the clothes and trying not to run out of the room. She bit back tears as she went into the hall, and far off in the mansion, into another room, where she hoped Caine wouldn't find her. She locked the door behind her, threw the clothes on the floor, and tossed herself onto the bed. Then, Diana began to cry.

Bug had heard Caine and Diana's argument. It wasn't really an argument, really, but Bug thought it would be a good idea to avoid wither of them for awhile. He didn't think Caine or Diana knew he was still on the island, but he didn't want to take his chances and see if they knew or not. So when Bug heard Diana, he made sure he was still camouflaged, and ran off in the other direction, then downstairs.

Once he had slid down the marble banister of the huge steps in the foyer, Bug looked around, clutching his side, feeling a familiar pain. He was hungry, he hadn't eaten since the small amount of the Cheerios he had consumed when they first met the two boys who had poisoned them. The four of them, Caine, Diana, Bug, and Penny, had been drugged, and tied up, unable to escape. Once Caine, Diana and Penny had been untied and had their own issues, Bug had slipped away from them, unnoticed as he normally was. From then on, he had successfully avoid all three of them. But from what he'd heard from Diana yelling at Caine, things weren't going too swell for Caine or Diana.

Shaking his head of Caine's drama, Bug wandered around downstairs, stomach grumbling. It seemed to echo in the huge empty rooms, sounding even louder than they would have normally. He trudged through the bottom floor of the mansion, looking for the kitchen, humming to himself. Finally, Bug found the kitchen, and the food. Despite the fact that the Fayz had begun seven months earlier, and that there had been at least two people living on this island, there was still food. Not a huge abundance of it, but not as little as there was at Perdido Beach, let alone at Coates.

Looking up at the pantry that had seemed to go on for miles to Bug, he felt happy for the first time since the Darkness had taken over Caine's head. Those had been scary times, living in fear that Caine would blast you into a wall if you got too close, or that Drake might whip you for saying something too loudly. Bug looked around the pantry, starving, wanting anything, but looking for the tastiest thing he could find. Then, he spotted it.

It was sitting atop a box of Lucky Charms on an eye-level shelf towards the back of the pantry. There it was, an untouched, unopened, and surprisingly, and unexpired box of brown sugar Pop-Tarts. Now this, Bug thought as he grabbed the box, was heaven. Without bothering to move from where he was standing, he hastily ripped open the box. He pulled out one of the three shiny metallic silver bags and yanked it open. Almost in a panic, Bug took out one of the Pop-Tarts and shoved half of it in his mouth at once.

Bug smiled to himself and swallowed the food, almost without chewing, but definitely not without tasting the gooey deliciousness of the brown sugar filling that hung in broken strand on the opened side of the pastry. Bug had started to eat the second Pop-Tart when he thought he heard something behind him. Turning around slowly, Bug realized no one was behind him.

He stuffed the rest of the Pop-Tart into his mouth when he felt a hand being laid on his shoulder. Bug looked up at the hand, and gaped. The Pop-Tart fell out of his mouth and onto the floor, where it broke into small crumbs.

"Bug," Caine said, grinning at the him. "I had good reason to think you had gone off onto that helicopter. But now your sitting in the kitchen, stuffing your face, without bothering to tell me you haven't left?" Caine said each word very clearly, stepping closer to Bug. Caine held up his hands, holding up Bug in midair, and turned around, about to throw Bug across the room. "How long have you been spying on me today?" Caine said fiercely, approximately two seconds away from squashing Bug into the marble floor.

Diana looked in the mirror. The clothes she was wearing were far too big on her, and her thin, shoulder-length chocolate brown hair hung in damp strands around her dark, red-rimmed eyes. Looking into the mirror, she barely recognized herself, she was so different than she was seven months ago. It was hard for her to believe that the girl in the mirror was her. It was hard to believe that she used to be beautiful, with her thick long brown hair, perfectly sculpted eyebrows, not too thin, and straight teeth (not that you could tell now). It was even harder for Diana to believe that even now, Caine still found her beautiful.

She looked in the mirror and felt angry with herself. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and turned away from the mirror. "Your Diana Ladris." She told herself firmly. "You don't cry in front of other people. You don't let people know your emotions. What the hell is the Fayz doing to you?"

Diana walked into the connecting bathroom and wiped at her eyes, trying to minimize the redness, wishing her eyes didn't get puffy when she cried. Wishing Caine hadn't made her cry in the first place. And wishing she never loved Caine in the first place.

No, she thought, taking it back soon after she thought it. She didn't wish she had never loved Caine. She loved him, she knew that, but a part of her despised herself for letting her fall in love with him. It made everything so much more complicated. Like now. How could she show her face to him again, now that he knew exactly how she felt? Had seen exactly how much it had hurt her.

They were no doubt going to have to leave the island eventually, but that wouldn't be for a while, because they didn't have any way to get off of the island. So Diana supposed that eventually she would be able to go her separate way from Caine. But where would she go? No one in Perdido Beach would take her in, she had done to much damage to them. Was she supposed to go live by herself in the wilderness like Emily and her idiot brother, Brother?

Diana looked in the mirror one last time and took a deep breath. She would have to face Caine sooner or later, and besides, she was starting to get hungry. She hadn't eaten since the drugged Cheerios she had that morning. She pulled on a v-neck that she had found over top of the light purple tank top she already had on. Suppressing the urge to stay away from where Caine might be, Diana held her composure and walked out of the bedroom.

She walked around the second story until she found what must have been the servant's staircase. Diana shrugged and held the railing with one hand, and walked down the steps and found herself in the servant's dining room where her, Bug, Caine, and Penny had been tied up hours previous. Not having paid attention when she had been downstairs earlier, she soon got lost. But luckily, Diana soon found her way into the kitchen.

Unfortunately, Caine had already beaten her there. He was standing in the kitchen, arms outstretched, holding Bug in midair. From the look of the kitchen, Caine had been throwing Bug around quite a bit. But that's not what caught her attention. Caine's hair was tangled and damp, hanging a little bit past his bare shoulders. The lack of food had definitely gotten rid of his gym rat body, there were no traces of his abs anymore.

"It appears we have a visitor." Caine said calmly to Diana, without taking his eyes off of Bug, who was trying, and failing, to get out of his grip.

Diana nodded, taking her attention off of Caine's body. "I thought he left on the helicopter." She said looking at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"That's what I thought." Caine said, having run out of things to say to Diana.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to grab some food and walk right out of this awkward situation." Diana said, walking past Caine.

But Caine stuck his arm out and grabbed her around the waist as she walked past. Before she could duck under or walk around his arm, he pulled her close to him. With one hand, he held Bug suspended in midair, and in the other, he held Diana. He kissed her, awkward as it was, having only one hand, and for the first time, she didn't draw back with some sarcastic remark.

He kissed her, and Diana resisted at first, but her resistance proved to be futile. Her arms locked behind his neck, and she felt water rolling off of his hair and onto her blouse. She drew away from him, not really wanting to, but knowing she had too. She squeezed his arm and turned to walk away from him.

"How's that for an awkward situation from a sick creep you can't love?" Caine said under his breath. Diana heard him and forced a weak smile on her face before pushing through the doors of the kitchen. Things weren't really resolved with Caine just yet, but at least the weirdness would be gone.

Leaving the kitchen and finding the main staircase was a lot easier than locating the kitchen from the unused staircases. Diana started up the stairs when she saw something. A huge florescent green monster broke through the middle of the stairs, reaching for her, gnawing it's teeth at her, looking for something to eat. She screamed and started to walk backwards down the steps, when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

Diana gravely turned around and looked at the girl who the hand belonged to.

"Well well well," Penny said, glaring at Diana. "Look who is all alone with no big bad Caine to save her." Penny shoved her hands out towards Diana, and the huge monster reached for her. The next thing Diana knew, Penny had a huge flower pot in her hands, and then, Diana was unconscious on the foot of the steps.

Author's Note; This is chapters one and two, for some reason this thing is being lame. (:


	2. Out Comes Jealousy, Along With Betrayal

**And Out Comes the Jealousy, Along with the Betrayal.**

Penny stared at the unconscious Diana, who was lying at Penny's feet. She stared at Diana in complete disgust. What was so great about Diana anyways? Caine still found her beautiful, something Penny still didn't understand. Diana wasn't beautiful at all, not anymore at least, with her hollowed face, brittle and broken hair, and snappy sarcastic personality.

Diana wasn't tough enough to be Caine's girl. Well, Penny thought so anyway. For all that Diana looked tough, she wasn't at all. Penny has seen her face when Caine had threatened to kill Sanjit and his family, and watched as Diana begged for Caine to stop. Diana was a bitch on the outside, but on the inside she was as soft as a marshmallow.

_She doesn't even really love him_. Penny thought. _Not like I could. Not like I do._ She looked at Diana in pure hatred, wondering why Caine had picked her over Penny. She kicked Diana out of the main room, harder than she needed to. Taking one look at her, people would call her jealous. And she was. Extremely jealous of Diana, because Caine loved her. Penny loved Caine, almost loved him unconditionally. Well, if she wasn't so sadistic she would.

Drake would have been the better match for Penny. Even Penny knew that. They were both twisted, sadistic freaks. They could have been a power couple, kicked Caine and Diana into their places, and take over the entire Fayz. But somehow, she had irrevocably fallen in love with Caine. Sure Drake was cute, if you overlooked the whip hand, but Caine was a _god_ compared to him. Come to think about it, Caine was a god compared to pretty much everyone.

Why couldn't he see it? That she was so much better for him than Diana? He knew that she told Jack to tell Sam how to beat the poof. He knew that she had contemplated switching to Sam's side on multiple occasions. He knew all of this, so why did he still love her?

Penny looked up into the mirror at the end of the hall, after she pushed Diana under a table. She was surprised to see that there were tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her sleeve, and picked leaves and twigs out of her hair. She flattened out the tangles in her hair, and set off to find Caine.

Caine had finally let go of Bug, and the second that his feet hit the floor, Bug took off running as fast as he could, straight out the same door that Diana just left. Caine slumped down in a chair, running his fingers through his damp hair. He really should brush it. And maybe cut it. It was getting a lot longer than he liked it, and he hadn't had a haircut since before the Fayz. He wasn't too skilled with cutting his own hair, though. He absentmindedly thought about asking Diana to cut it for him. She wasn't still angry with him for almost killing Sanjit and his family, was she?

He didn't think so, she hadn't completely ignored him. In fact, she did the opposite. So far, every single one of the three or so kisses he'd gotten from Diana, she hadn't kissed him back for any of them. It was pathetic, Caine knew that. He knew that there were 5th graders back in Perdido Beach that had kissed more girls than he had. And he was the second oldest person in the Fayz.

But this time, when he kissed Diana, everything was different. She hadn't pushed him away, or made a sarcastic remark about him. She..she actually, kissed him back. And when she let go of him, she was reluctant to do so. But then there was what she had told him twice today.

Diana, the girl he has been madly in love with for as long as he can remember, who he for so long thought she hated him, loves him too.

When she told him, it was all Caine could do to stop himself from dropping Penny, and the helicopter, and running over to Diana. But he couldn't do that. That would make him seem weak, ruin what little self confidence he had left if the people he was still in charge of saw what he really wanted. How easily he would consider dropping everything he had for Diana. He couldn't let them know that, even if it was just Diana, Bug, and Penny now. So instead, he acted as if it was no big deal As if it didn't phase him at all.

But he honestly believed that she meant it, it would break his heart beyond repair if she didn't, and was only lying to him. He loved her so much, he couldn't bear it if she was only making it up. She hoped she wasn't lying. He still heard her words, ringing in his ears, even now. _No you sick creep, I love you._ The words that filled him with happiness, twice today, until he heard the words that followed.

Upon hearing her say the same thing to her, twice, in two different ways, almost broke his heart, her telling him that even though she loves him, too, that they can't be together. Caine thought it would be simpler. If a girl loves a guy, and he loves her back, then there is nothing holing them apart from being together. Like 2 + 2 = 4. Simple. But apparently not so.

Apparently he'd put Diana too much heartbreak. She couldn't deal with him anymore. He had wanted to hold her, tell her everything would be alright, that they could be happy, together. But he knew he couldn't do that. But he knew she couldn't leave either. She'd said that. _I've betrayed everyone for you._ There was no way she could have gone back to Sam, not after what she'd done to get Caine Jack. But then, the truth slipped out. _I ate . . . God forgive me, I ate human flesh to stay with you, Caine! I won't stay with you for this_. That's when Caine truly realized how much she loved him. She was willing to eat...that...so that she could be with him. The realization that she loved him that much was shocking. The fact that she actually ate it, was less shocking, but the statement, out loud, was shocking nonetheless. But then, there was her brutal last sentence. He had really only heard the first part, the rest had slipped past him.

_I won't stay with you._ Did this mean that if he started to not kill everyone they met, that she could be with him? That she could love him? And that they could be a happy couple? He highly doubted that. There was a point that went too far, even for wishful thinking. He shook the thought from his head. _Well, she kissed me back, and said she loved me, so that's a positive,_ he thought. _It's two steps forward, one step back, but it's better than nothing._

He should start formulating an escape plan. He knew that though. There would be enough for him and Diana, at least, to last two weeks or so. Two weeks would be enough time to find a way off of this island, wouldn't it? But they had just gotten here, so was the point, really?

Caine went back into the pantry to find something to eat. He was hungry now. He walked into the pantry and grabbed the first thing he saw. He looked down at his hands. A box of fruit by the foots. He vaguely remembered eating these in the lunches his nanny packed him before he was sent to Coates, back in elementary school. He ripped open the jagged end of one of the packages. On the side it said Red Raspberry. He never liked raspberries growing up, but who was to complain now? Food was food, and that was hard enough to get back at Coates.

With shaky hands, Caine pulled the roll out of the packaging and unrolled it, peeling it off of the paper. He ripped off a bit of it, and stuck it in his mouth. It was so sweet, it was almost sour. It had been months, that seemed like years since he had eaten anything so sweet. He ate the rest of the food, and threw the wrappers out in the trashcan at his feet.

When he walked out of the pantry, another package in hand, he was surprised to see Penny seated where he was sitting not even five minutes ago.

"Penny." He said, holding his face clear of emotion. He wasn't sure to think of her being here, actually. He thought he was a goner when he threw her over the edge of the cliff to save Diana. "Well isn't tonight full of surprises? First I find Bug stuffing his face, and now I find you," he said, looking at her, "relatively unscathed. Even though you had to scale the side of a mountain. That's quite a feat if you asked me."

Penny just looked at him for a moment. She focused her attention back to talking. "Well, It was also pretty impressive of me to miss the helicopter blades." She said, glaring at Caine as she undid one of her braids, brushing it out with her fingers before starting on the other side. "Thanks for that by the way."

Caine grinned sheepishly. "Well, you I don't have to worry about, you'd be able to survive. I had to save Diana, I need someone to help me regain Computer Jack on my side, eventually. And let's face it, your not Diana, you can't seduce Jack. I highly doubt he even knows you exist aside from the fact your the short scary girl with braids."

If looks could kill, Caine would definitely be dead by the look Penny just shot him. "I'd watch what you say to me, Caine. I could have your precious little princess jump right off the cliff on her own will again if you push me to."

Caine messed up his hair, not knowing what to do. "What have you got against Diana anyways? It's not like she's really done anything to you. She's always with me, and until lately, you haven't been."

She started putting her hair back in braids again. "I've got everything against Diana. She has the one thing I want."

Caine looked at Penny. "Really? What's that? I thought that being in my group was all anyone ever needed. That and a good look at my hot body and hair." He said, grinning his trademark grin. The grin that had won him over Perdido Beach. The grin that used to make girls beg for a chance to do something for him at his feet. The grin that wasn't really working since he had gone to the Darkness. The grin that he knew would make Penny spill whatever she was hiding from him.

Penny could feel herself conflicted about what to say, but what slipped out of her mouth she said before she could tell herself not too. That grin of his left her mesmerized, and by the time she knew what she had said, it was much too late. "You."

Caine didn't smirk, to Penny's surprise. He almost seemed surprised. "Of course you want me. That's the only reason you stayed around isn't it?" Caine said, and smirked. So maybe he wanted as stupid as Penny had thought he was. She really shouldn't underestimate him so much. She'd be surprised, like this, far too often. "Speaking of Diana, what was that you called her? My precious little princess? I don't think she'll like that name too much. But speaking of Diana, where is she?"

Penny stood up and smirked at Caine. "Oh," she said, trying to sound as innocent as possible as she walked up to him. "You won't have to worry about her for a while. I.. I dealt with her."

Caine raised his eyebrows. "Dealt with her? What does that mean, Penny?"

Penny traced circles on his arm. "Oh, nothing really. Just that she won't, you know, bother us, or anything."

"But why would we be bothered? We're not doing anything to be bothered at." Caine stated simply, playing along with her game. What was the point not to anyways? He'd gain the little pea-brain's trust, and as soon as he could, arrange a nice little accident for her.

"Yet." Penny said, stepping closer to him. "They key word is yet. The key word is always yet."

"Well," Caine said, grabbing Penny's arms, preparing to send her flying into the cabinet full of china dish ware behind her the second she made any more moves on him. "If your sure you've dealt with her."

Penny smiled at Caine and stood on her tip-toes. She wasn't anywhere near his height, not by a long shot. He prepared to shove her back into the china as soon as she closed her eyes, but then the door burst open.

Diana had the worst timing in the world. But Caine had already known that. It wasn't something that exactly needed shouting across the Fayz. Either she had really bad timing, or he just had the worst luck in the world.

She was a mess. Dirt strewn all over her messy hair, and her clothes, and bruises all over her face and arms. But her face, it was by far the worst. She still looked beautiful to him, but the expression on her face was horrendous. Pissed at Penny and him. Betrayed. Heartbroken. Shocked. Upset. Horrified. It was unbearable to look at. Caine pushed Penny with both his hands and his powers, and she was sent flying back into the china cabinet.

Caine turned around to Diana. She walked up to him, and slapped him, hard across the face. "You know," Diana said harshly. "I actually thought you meant it when you said you loved me, I didn't think you would be so stupid as to say it when you didn't mean it, Caine. Because you know, I really loved you. You should have just let me fallen off the cliff. Because right now, I'd rather be dead than be stuck on this island with you and your whore."

Caine went to grab her arm, but she was already running away. "Diana! Wait, Diana! It wasn't what you thought!" But all attempts to convince her it wasn't what it looked like, were pointless.

Pissed off more than he had ever been in his life, Caine took it out on the person who caused it. After throwing her into the shards of glass more times than he could count, he suspended Penny in midair as he walked out of the kitchen and into the night. Then, he threw her into the forest, not knowing if she went over the island, or just straight into the earth or some trees, or even a rock. Feeling accomplished that at least Penny wouldn't be around, if at least for awhile, he walked up to the house, feeling even more conflicted about Diana and what to do than he had earlier.

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys. They make me happy and want to continue writing this, and make sure it doesn't end up an unfinished project so much other stuff I've started is. Thanks so much! (: I'm totally thinking about incorperating new characters in, so if you want to be in it, just look out for a form or something to fill out in the later chapters. [:_


	3. Confessions

**Confessions**

Diana ran out of the kitchen, not bothering to even slam the door like she normally would. Tears ran down her face, leaving streaks of clean skin where they had washed away the dirt that fell from the flower pot Penny had thrown at her.

Penny. Diana had always hated her, but now her hatred of the girl was intensified, if that was even possible. She had ruined everything Diana thought could have had with Caine. Had he been sneaking around with Penny since he found out about her powers? Had everything he had told Diana been a lie? A cover so he could seem more in charge?

Diana hated to admit it, but deep down, she had actually loved him. And now, she was sitting in the bay window of some rich actress's bedroom, brokenheartedly crying her eyes out. She stupidly thought that all of those times he had told her he loved her, he had actually meant it. But what had she always been told? "Never trust a pretty girl." She assumed the saying worked both ways, after all, Caine was gorgeous.

There was no doubt in Diana's mind that at least some part of her had actually believed him, had actually trusted him. But she supposed that was there was the word "lie" in the middle of "believed." She couldn't believe that Caine... and Penny? It didn't make sense, he always acted as if he hated her..

She wondered if her barging into the kitchen even had any effect on Penny and Caine. They were probably in the kitchen still, except now Diana would bet they were kissing. But if he really loved Penny, not her, they why had he eve bothered to save Diana as she toppled backwards off of the cliff? And why had he tossed Penny away without a care in the world?

Diana frowned, she wasn't getting any nearer to an answer this way, the was she was second-guessing everything Caine had ever done in his entire life. In fact, just thinking about him was definitely making things worse for her.

She stood up, and walked into the bathroom, shaking the dirt out of her hair. She found a spare washcloth, and cleaned her face from the dirt smears. /She shook the dirt out of her top as well, and when she felt that she looked like herself again, and was not covered in dirt, or puffy red-eyed, she walked back into the bedroom.

Diana looked around. There was the huge bay windows, a giant closet, the bathroom she had just come from, an entertainment center, a fancy bed, a vanity, and a desk. Suddenly becoming desperate to get her mind off of Caine, Diana looked through the cabinets and drawers of the entertainment center. After a few minutes of searching, she finally found a karaoke machine. She took it out, and plugged it into the TV, tossing the second microphone away from her. It's not like she was going to use it, anyways.

Diana turned on the TV and the machine, and started singing along to the song. As she sang, the world began to disappear from her. She never understood how people could get lost into a book, the only time Diana could get lost in her own mind was when she was singing. She wasn't a great singer about to win _American _Idol, or anything like that, but she wasn't bad. When she was little she had even won a few singing competitions here and there. Not that any of the kids at Coates or that hadn't known her before she had been sent to Coates knew that. It wasn't exactly something that came in handy in a school full of rich bullies, so no one really knew.

Diana wasn't even entirely sure that Caine knew. He must have heard her absentmindedly singing to herself, but then again, he was in love with Penny, so what did it really matter anyways. Diana gripped the microphone tighter as the song ended. It was an old CD, that was for sure; she didn't know any of the songs. The screen let her know that this song was called "Total Eclipse of the Heart."

_Great,_ Diana thought. _I get to sing about love now._ But she didn't want to change the song. She hoped, at least, that this song was about pounding the boy who broke your heart's head into a wall. She highly doubted it.

The song started. Diana sang. "Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round." _Just like how Caine left me..those three months when he went psycho..leaving me alone with Drake.._

"Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears." _Well, I am awfully tired of Caine because the cause of me crying so much lately.._ Diana thought.

"Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by." _Well, I am little bit scared that our lives before the Fayz are over, and we're never going back.._

"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes." _I am kinda scared until Caine reassures me that everything is okay and he has everything under control.._

"Every now and then I fall apart." Diana sang, channeling all of her emotions and feeling into her singing. "Every now and then I fall apart." The song's lyrics were getting closer and closer to how Diana was actually feeling, how her life was going. _No wonder people like 80s music so much, it fits their life perfectly. Well, mine anyways,_ Diana thought.

The words she was singing almost matched her thoughts perfectly. Pretty much spelled out what she wanted, what she so badly needed. " And I need you now tonight, and I now more than ever. And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever. And we'll only be making it right, cause we'll never be wrong, together we can take it to the end of the line, your love is like a shadow on me all of the time."

Diana almost didn't have to look at screen anymore. It was as if she knew all the words to the dong, just by singing what she felt. But then again, wasn't that what singing was supposed to do to you? "I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark." _Ain't that the truth.._ Diana thought vaguely. "We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks." _So is that. Damn, was this chick predicting the future Perdido Beach when she wrote this song? Seriously?_ "I really need you tonight, forevers gonna start tonight."

Throughout the entire song, there had been parts of the song that a guy would sing, but since t was only Diana, the prerecorded voice went through. However, when Diana finished the last syllable of "tonight," she heard a voice, echoing "Forevers gonna start tonight."

Diana span around, to see Caine standing in the doorway, microphone in hand. He looked at her regretfully, but Diana ignored this, as she was determined to finish this song, to vent all of her feelings before doing something rash.

After throwing Penny, Caine had wandered back into the mansion, hoping every chance at happiness with Diana hadn't been blown. He knew she must have run into one of the bedrooms, and set out looking for her, to explain what had happened, prepared to make her listen, even if it meant using his power on her.

After going up the marble steps, he had looked through a few bedrooms when he heard it. Diana. She was..singing. It sounded amazing, breathtaking. But that may have been because he found everything about Diana breathtaking, not that he would let her know that. He followed the sound of her voice, until he came to the actress's, Jennifer's, room. The door wasn't shut all the way, so he managed to get inside without her noticing.

Once he got inside the room, he spend a few moments listening to how Diana sounded when she was singing. Then, he noticed it. Lying about two feet away from him, was the second microphone.

Now, Caine knew he couldn't sing. He wasn't going to pretend that he could. But this just may be the only way he could get Diana to calm down enough to agree to talk to him. Or at least, pretend to listen.

Caine took a deep breath an looked at the screen, singing the words, "Forevers gonna start tonight." Diana turned around at him, looking shocked to see him there, singing with her. But she went on singing.

"Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart." Diana sang, not taking her eyes off of Caine. Her voice wasn't as strong now, it faltered a few times, but Caine wasn't one to talk, he was completely off key. "There's nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heart."

"Turn around, bright eyes." Caine sang, knowing everything about his singing was off in some way or another, but not really caring.

"Once upon a time there was light in my life, now there's only love in the dark." Diana sang. Caine could feel his cheeks growing hot, it seemed almost as if she was just speaking to him, the words seemed so true. "There's nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart." Diana finished her part of the song.

"Total eclipse of the heart." Caine sang the last line of the song, before dropping the microphone and walking up to Diana.

It took all the self control Diana had not to either kick Caine in the face, and to collapse into his arms and cry. Fortunately for her, she did neither. She just stood there. Not really shocked, really just honestly not knowing what to do.

Thankfully, Caine made the first move. He dropped his microphone and walked up to her. "Look Diana," He said as she turned away from him. "I know you don't want to listen to what I'm going to say, hell, I know your not going to listen to what I have to say, but believe me, nothing was happening with Penny. She was hitting on me, not vice versa. I don't like her, at all. The only reason I've kept her around is because she's been useful. She doesn't mean anything to me, not like you do. I love you Diana, I don't want to be with anyone other than you. Which I guess is a good reason I'm stuck on this island with just you." He stopped talking, she was walking away from him now. "Diana! I'm serious! I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have! I love you, Diana, how many times do I have to say it? I want to be with you so badly, but every single god damned time I try and things start to go right, everything just blows up in my face. And now your not even listening to me!" Caine said with such force, Diana actually turned around and looked him in the eye.

Caine stuck out his hand in her direction, and flung her backwards onto the bed. "Listen to me Diana! I didn't do anything with Penny! I don't like her! I love YOU! And if It makes any difference at all to you, I just threw our greatest weapon, our only chance of being in charge back at Perdido again, off into oblivion!" Caine yelled, sitting down on the corner of the bed.

Diana sat up where she had been thrown, and moved over to where Caine was. She had wanted to be strong, show Caine that he couldn't just mess with her whenever he felt like. Be a strong person, not fall into another one of his traps. But then he was so sad that he had hurt her. So heartbroken that she thought he didn't lover her anymore. And every plan she had made to break his heart as badly as he had broken hers, had fallen apart. "You.. you threw Penny off of the island?" Diana asked quietly.

Caine, frustrated, turned back to look at her. "Yes! Didn't I just say that?"

Diana blinked. "You did that...for me?"

Caine's expression softened. "Yeah, and because she kinda ruined my chances with the prettiest girl I know."

"Oh?" Diana asked, pretending to be clueless. "Who would that be?"

"You know, just this girl who sings like an angel."

"Hmm, she's one lucky girl. Hope I can meet her someday at your wedding."

"Well, you can hope. You might have to tear through the massive mobs of my fan girls trying to kill her." Caine said, leaning in close to Diana.

Diana closed her eyes and kissed him. It wasn't rushed, or overly passionate like any of their other kisses. It was sweet, and made her realize that he wasn't lying all along. That he really loved her. She was stupid to have thought he was actually doing anything with Penny. She was little, young and sadistic, like a girl version of Drake. Why would Caine want anything to do with her? Of course he only wanted Diana.. Of course..

Feeling more loved than she had all day, possibly more than in her whole life, most definitely the happiest she'd been since the beginning of this nightmare called the Fayz, she smiled at Caine and pulled him down onto the bed with her.

Penny screamed as she was hurtled up into the air, as the ground was getting closer to her. But then, she fell into the water, narrowly missing the side of the cliff, and down, down below the surface. Panicking, she thrashed around in the water, when her arm hit an opening. An underwater cave.

She shot to the surface of the cave, gasping for breath. The cave was glowing slightly, but a source of light meant a way out, right? Thats when she heard it. A voice, in her head.

_Come to me._ It said. _I have need of you._

Penny had heard stories from Drake and Caine about a voice that spoke to them in their head, ordering them to do things. Drake treated it like a god. Caine seemed scared of it. Curious as to see what was so scary to big bad Caine, she dragged herself up into the shore of the cave, and followed the glow.


	4. Explorations

**Exploration**

Diana sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It felt like she had only slept a few hours, but the sunshine streaming in through the huge windows suggested otherwise. She yawned and attempted to roll off of the bed, only to find that she couldn't. Caine was lying fast asleep next to her, his arms around her waist.

Diana looked at Caine and frowned. What had happened last night? She remembered Caine telling her he had thrown Penny off of the island, but she couldn't remember anything after that. Had she slept with Caine last night? Well she obviously slept with him, he was lying right here, but did she _sleep_ with him? She certainly wasn't going to ask him though. Best not to get his hopes up.

She yawned and elbowed Caine in the neck. "Caine, wake up."

Caine opened his eyes, and smiled at her saying "I love you too, Diana." Then he shut his eyes and fell back asleep.

Diana rolled her eyes and sighed. Caine was always hard to wake up. He slept like the dead. She put her hands on Caine's bare shoulder, his warm skin sending butterflies into Diana's stomach. Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, Diana shook Caine's arm, yelling obscene words into his ear so that he would wake up.

He looked at her through half closed eyes and pretended to still be asleep. Diana was so cute when she was mad.

"Caine, get up! Or at least take your hands off of me, I would kind of like to get up."

Caine opened his eyes and looked at Diana. "You know what they said about the handsome prince who fell asleep for 100 years? Only true love's kiss could wake him up."

Diana laughed. "That was Sleeping Beauty, and _she_ was a prince_ss."_

Caine glared at her and sat up, folding his arms across his chest. "Point being, if your going to wake me up before the crack of dawn, you cold at least do it nicely."

"Point taken." Diana said, getting out of bed, now that she wasn't confined there by Caine. "Next time I'll keep a bucket full of ice water to pour on you. Is that sweet enough for you, or do I need to go down to the kitchen and add a box or too of Splenda for you?"

"Was there a point as to why you've woken me up, or did you want to just talk to my handsome self?" Caine asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah, you kind of had an iron grip on my waist. And as I said before, I had kind of wanted to get up. She said, walking into the huge closet that had previously belonged to Jennifer, one of the millionaire actors that owned the island prior to the beginning of the Fayz.

"Admit it." Caine said, running his fingers through his messy brown hair that was far too long after 7 months without a haircut. He absentmindedly thought about cutting it himself later that day. Or at least asking Diana too. He kind of wished he had kept Penny around. Her mom had been a hairdresser, hadn't she? Maybe Penny could have cut his hair if she was. Or maybe he was confusing Penny with that other girl, Taylor. "You liked sleeping with me."

"So what if I didn't?" Diana asked, sick of Caine constantly throwing her love for him in her face as an excuse for everything. She did love him, but she couldn't stand the way he was acting. But they had slept together? Diana though, startled. Another part of Diana wondered why it mattered anyway. Even after all that Caine had told her, and even though she now admitted to herself that she loved him, she didn't want to be with him. Diana no longer wanted to stay on this island with him constantly manipulating her with kisses as he had done yesterday. She wanted to leave Caine here, stuck with Bug and whatever was left of Penny. He had left her for those horrible three months while he had been taken over by his Gaiaphage, and never said a word of thanks to her. Never appreciated anything she had done for him. The only time he had showed concern for her was when she had almost killed herself from jumping off that cliff. But Diana didn't want to die, she knew a part of her wanted to stay alive, it was the twisted part of her that still wanted Caine. She wanted Caine to feel he pain of being left alone, to have no one appreciate you, to see how it felt to be manipulated into doing things for the sole reason of it being the person you love. "You really need to get over yourself Caine," she stated while changing into a pair of gray skinny jeans and pink tank top she found in the back of Jennifer's closet. "I'm finding it really annoying."

"But you still love me." Caine said, using that stupid excuse again. If she heard it one more time, Diana swore she was going to push him off of that damned cliff personally.

"You know," Diana started as she walked out of the closet and looked in the mirror, brushing her hair. "That may be the biggest thing I am starting to regret currently."

Caine looked at her, unbelieving. "Ha Ha. Very funny. Now, do I have to get up and help you with whatever your doing, or am I allowed to sleep?"

Diana looked at Caine sweetly. "Which one would make you happier, baby?"

Caine smiled at her. "Sleeping."

Diana's sweet smile quickly turned into a glare. "Then get your stupid ass downstairs." She stated as she walked out of the room, slamming the white curtained French doors behind her.

Eventually, Caine finally marched his feet unhappily down the marble staircase and past the saloon style shutter doors into the kitchen. He looked at Diana and smirked. "So babe, what did you need my exquisite presence for?"

Diana turned and looked at him, almost laughing. "Babe? Caine, sweetie, just because we slept together doesn't mean you can start calling me by pet names now."

"But-" Caine started to say, but Diana put her finger to his lips.

"Shh. No buts." Diana said, pouring milk into two bowlfuls of cereal and sliding one bowl of cereal across the island to him. Diana could do a lot of things, but she sure as hell couldn't cook. She took a bite of the cereal, and swallowed. "Look, Caine, there's no boat. The yacht they had is ruined beyond repair. They maybe took the last form of escape from this island when they left. I don't know how long we'll be stuck here. And admit it, you don't either. So the way I see it is we'd better-" She paused, to cough, obviously the cheerio did not want to be eaten.

Caine picked up where she left off, understanding what she meant. "We'd better see how much food and clothes there are, how much electricity is left, how much water." Caine nodded, he was halfway done with his cereal by now. He ate another bite and proceeded, "while were at it, we'd better see if there was another spare boat or something. Maybe not a helicopter, but sometime of the sort."

Diana looked out the window overlooking the cliff where she almost jumped that face Perdido Beach. "What do you think they're doing about the fire? About Zil?"

"It looks like they've contained the fire by now. Hopefully they've killed the Zil creep. He was really starting to annoy me with his 'anti-freak' regime. Did you hear what he called me? He told me I was the Prince of Wales of freaks! I don't even know what that is!"

"Was he really back there?" Diana asked quietly.

Caine looked at her like she was crazy. But considering they had been through 7 months of fear, exhaustion, hunger, and darkness, there was a high possibility that they were all crazy. Crazy by the standards of the old world. "Of course Sam was really back there, where else would he be!"

Diana shook her head, obviously annoyed. "Not. Sam." She said, taking breaths in between the words, as if she couldn't believe what she was going to say next. "Drake."

Caine dropped his spoon back into the bowl of Cheerios. So she had seen him too. Seen him more than once. Enough to know that it wasn't her imagination. Just like Caine did. "I . . I think so." Caine stuttered, not wanting to believe the sadistic freak had come back to life. "But it couldn't be, could it? I killed him! I buried him into that mine shaft so deep you couldn't see the light. With so many pounds of rocks on him there would be no way he could get them off, let alone stay alive." Caine looked at Diana, who understood completely, she had been there with him, although she had been dying. "I don't want to believe he's back, Diana, but no one else has that arm. No one else has that laugh. No one else has a whip strong enough to shred your flesh to piece. No one but Drake."

"So then . . he really is back?"

Caine reached across he island and touched Diana's hand. "Unless Sam or one of his people killed him, I think we're going to have to say he really is back."

"But, how?" Diana asked, fear of ever having to deal with Drake again seeping into her voice.

"Don't worry, we're on an island with no way to get up the cliffs, we'll be fine Diana.''

Diana realized something. It clicked right into place for her now. "It was your precious Gaiaphage that brought him back, wasn't it?"

Caine realized this was probably true. He looked at Diana nervously. "So let's go see what there is on this island, shall we?" He asked as he walked over to the entrance of the kitchen, waiting for Diana to follow him out.

Out of the twenty two rooms in the mansion, only fifteen of them were bedrooms. Both Jennifer and Todd had their own master bedroom, and upon seeing Todd's "magnificent" bedroom, Caine claimed it as his own. Diana decided she would stay in Jennifer's bedroom on the third floor, while Caine stayed on the second floor. Diana felt safer higher up. Like there would e less of a chance Drake would find her. There was a nursery for the youngest of the pair's adoptive children, and then four other children's bedrooms for their other four adopted children. The other eight bedrooms were all guest bedrooms, complete with their own walk in closet, bathroom, and patio. These fifteen bedrooms took up the second and third floors, leaving the other seven rooms for the first and fourth floors.

On the first floor, there had been the kitchen, the dining room, and a parlor filled with comfortable chairs and couches all huddles around fireplaces and tables littered with old magazines. There had also been a generic living room. A plasma screen TV bolted onto the wall, couches, and a few toys for the children who seemed they rarely would ever play down here. There were also multiple bathrooms on every floor, but Caine and Diana weren't counting those and actual rooms. Neither were they counting the broom cupboards or the coat closets as actual rooms either.

There were three rooms on the fourth floor. When Caine and Diana walked up the huge spiraling staircase, it opened up into a loft of sorts, with armchairs, lamps and coffee tables placed through the scene. To their left and right that was a regular white door on each side, and in front of them was a set of French doors. Diana thought that whoever had designed this house must be French, because there were so many sets of French doors.

Caine and Diana opened up the door to their left first. It was a very light room, painted sea foam green with huge windows on every piece of the walls, letting in all of the light that was possible to let in. It was a study, and office. Along the back wall there was a huge bookshelf, overflowing with books, and a set of matching golden armchairs sat next to them. The walls with the windows in them were filled with the most high tech computers Caine and Diana had seen. This place would be Computer Jack's heaven. Diana absentmindedly wondered if it would allow her to log onto her myspace, she wondered how many new notifications she would have. But then she remembered that inside the Fayz, there was no Internet. No Facebook. No Myspace. No IM.

Caine looked around and grabbed Diana's, who was still mesmerized by the room, hand, pulling her out of the room and into the other room that was to their right. It was a conference room. There was nothing in it except for a huge window in the back, with a projector hanging from the ceiling and a screen dangling from in front of the window. Along the back there was a counter, with a microwave, mini fridge, and a coffee maker, all laying unused, the coffee in the pot an the food in the microwave probably so rotten it had gained the ability to move. In the center of the room there was a huge mahogany table, surrounded by office chairs. Caine and Diana turned their back on this room, as there was nothing to see, and walked into the room behind the 82nd pair of French doors they had seen that day.

The room was amazing. Caine had seen it before, on their first day on the island, but Diana had never seen it. The awesomeness of the room was reflected on both of their faces however. There were huge ceiling to floor windows on every piece of the wall, except for where the huge plasma screen TV was plastered to the wall. In the middle of the room was an air hockey table, and behind that was a trampoline. There was everything a teenager and child, or an immature adult, could want. There were couches, a closet full of games, a clsoet full of DVDs and VHS tapes to watch, a bubble blower, as well as a ballpit, arcade game and so much more.

"Wow." Diana said, turning around in the room as to see everything. It was the most amazing thing she had seen so far. "This is . . This is . . wow."

Caine looked at her and grinned. "I'll race you to the ball pit." He said, grinning as she ran towards the huge pool filled to the brim with the plastic balls. Diana's kindergarten teacher had one of these in her classroom, except it was full of beans, and obviously called the bean box.

Caine and Diana played in the ball pit for a while, before Diana jumped out of the pool, claiming she could beat Caine to the trampoline. She did beat Caine, and they turned on a few of the bubble machines, proceeding to see who could pop the most while jumping on the trampoline.

Half an hour later, both Diana and Caine were laughing hysterically and terribly exhausted. Diana walked over to one of the couches and flopped down on top of it, extremely tired. Thats when Caine noticed she was floating in mid air, and Diana realized she was laying on something.

"BUG!" Both Caine and Diana yelled, and Diana backed away from the couch and Caine came closer to it.

Bug looked up at Caine and Diana, he was terrified at what the two of them might do to him for hiding out up here, invisible, while they had to deal with Penny.

"Show yourself!" Caine yelled, and the moment he did, Bug appeared, sitting up on the couch.

Diana looked at Bug, almost looked like she was pitying him for what Caine might be about to do, but then she turned her attention back to Caine.

"What are you doing up here?" Caine asked calmly.

"I . . I ran up here as soon as you let me go and stopped smashing me into walls." bug said meekly, not wanting Caine to throw him somewhere again.

"Well, it looks like that is just too bad for you Bug." Caine said, smirking. "Because my other play toy I was using to throw into things got thrown off of the cliff. Wouldn't want that to be you, would you?"

"No." Bug said, terrified that he too was going to be thrown off the cliff to his death.

"Well then." Caine said, grabbing Bugs hand and standing him up, pushing him towards the door. "You'd better go down to the ground level and search every inch of this island outside of this house for a way off of this island." Caine pushed Bug out of the door and nearly down the stairs.

"Stupid Caine. Stupid Diana." Bug muttered to himself as he walked quickly down the rest of the steps, heading outside to go on his mission for Caine. Why did he have to tell Caine about this stupid island anyways?

Bug had been outside searching for what Caine had told him to look for for no more than five minutes when he saw it. Back in the forest, something shined at him. He quickly ran over to it. It was a metal boat. Meant for no more than 2 people. It was crumpled horribly by the trees, but he could fix it. The problem would be getting himself, and maybe saving Diana too, off of this hell hole of an island without Caine noticing.


	5. Secrets

**Secrets**

Around three hours later, Bug had completely gotten the small wooden boat off of the tree. He moved it over into the last bit of sunlight at the edge of the cliff, as far away from the house as he could possibly get. Bug was still invisible, but he wasn't going to take any chances of Caine finding this boat and leaving Bug stranded on this island by himself, with no way to get back.

He turned the boat over, so the seats of the boat were facing the sky. Looking over the small boat, he realized it was a sailboat. A sabot. The kinda he had rowed with out on the lake when he had gone to sumer camp. They could be used as a sailboat or as a rowboat. He remembered that much. The front of the boat was smashed in, and one of the seats was broken, along with the left side of the boat. Other than that, the boat wasn't as in bad as shape as it had looked against the tree. There was actually a possibility that Bug could fix it.

Taking the back of the boat with both hands, Bug dragged the boat into a huge bush, where he was sure Caine or Diana could not find it. He walked back and smoothed out the dirt where the boat had left indentations, and walked back out of the forest.

If this boat was here, there must have been a boat house for it, somewhere, maybe even more boats. At least, there had to be oars. But he would be so much more pleased if it happened to be used as a sailboat. He would only need a mast, a boom, the sail, a rudder, and.. and one other part. Therewas one last piece left, he knew it. Why couldn't he remember something when it was crucial for him to remember? Bug was racking his brain as he walked over to the airplane runway, still looking for the boat house.

He had walked all over the airplane runway for the better part of an hour before he realized that no one would put a boat house on an air base. Feeling slightly stupid, Bug walked around the edge of the cliff in the moonlight, still trying to remember what the last piece he would need was called. That's when he finally found the boathouse. It was a little bit in front of the start of the forest, no bigger than a small storage room. There was a wall completely filled with different brands and sizes of life jackets, ranging from overweight sizes to a tiny newborn baby's sized life jacket. Then, on the opposite wall, it was full of cupboards. In one, he found a huge green sail. Bug smiled. Perfect.

In another cupboard there was a rudder, in another a boom and a mast tied together. In the last cupboard, there was a tiller. A tiller! That's what he had forgotten! How on Earth had he forgotten that? It was the equivalent of a steering wheel, except to go left you pushed the tiller as far right as you possibly could. And to go right, you pushed the tiller as far left as possible. It seemed like such a long time ago when he had learned about it, when in actuality it had just been last summer.

Bug closed everything back up and turned off the lights in the boathouse. He had never really cared about being more resourceful and saving energy before, but seeing as this island had energy while the rest of the Fayz didn't, he figured the amount left would be limited, and he didn't know how much was left, and he needed the electricity for when he actually needed it. Sighing, Bug shit the door to the boat house and walked back to the mansion, preparing to be hurt by Caine.. and hurt badly.

Penny had been walking for a very long time, probably for about a day. She had stumbled and scratched her self on rocks more times than she could count. She had completely fallen over and lost all determination to go on, until that voice had spoken in her head again. _Get up._ It had told her, an angry demanding tone behind the words. _I have need of you. _

It always spoke the same words, "I have need of you." The father Penny journeyed into this underwater cave, the more she doubted her decision to find out what this "Darkness" was. But then she remembered what Caine had done to her, how he had broken her heart, and she realized she didn't want to go back. If this Gaiaphage thing could give Drake a whip arm, then it could give her anything, couldn't it? It could give her the thing she needed to destroy Diana, whatever that might be.

Penny had almost given up on following the glow, it seemed like it was taking her to China, if it even still existed. But then, the glow became brighter. She turned a corner in the underground cave and then, she saw it. The Gaiaphage.

_Welcome, Penny. I am the Gaiaphage. And I, have need of you._ It spoke in her mind. It wasn't even anything. It was a mound of green glowing geometrically shaped crystals all moving on each other like tiny ants. She took a step back, and another, and another. Then she turned around and started to run back, suddenly filled with adrenaline. But then, a searing pain cut through her head like a knife, and she folded onto the ground, crying out in pain and clutching out at her head. _Not so fast._ The Gaiaphage spoke into her mind, almost as if it was disciplining a misbehaving child.

_I can give you what you want_. It told her as the pain slowly faded away, but leaving Penny crying on the ground of the shaft with the Gaiaphage and the massive amount of rocks that had fallen from the hole in above them that seemed to stretch on for ever.

_I can help you give revenge to Diana_. The Gaiaphage told her as it leafed through her mind, forever tainting it with the hook it would leave in her, just like it did in Caine, Drake, and Lana. As it looked through her mind, it would what she wanted, who she was, and most importantly, what her power was. _I can help you win over the heart of Caine. I can make him fall madly in love with you, and kill Diana by himself. All I need from you, Penny, is your help._

Penny sat up on the floor and took her hands away from her head, the pain was gone. She wiped at the tears flowing down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath and standing up on her shaky legs, she walked over to the Gaiaphage. "Tell me what you need me to do."

"What do you MEAN there is no way off of this island!" Caine demanded as he threw Bug against the wall of the conference room for the sixth time. There was already a huge dent in the wall starting to form.

Bug held his hands up in desperation. "I swear, Caine! There are no airplanes, helicopters, or anything on this island! The only way off of the island the people before us took!"

Caine had started to lift Bug up to throw him against the wall again, when Diana put her hand on his shoulder. "Caine," she started. "At the rate your going, your going to put a hole in this wall. For the wall's sake, let Bug try again tomorrow. Then you can put a hole in the wall if you still don't believe him. Who know, maybe he's right. Maybe the only only way off the island is to swim. I sure as hell hope not, though, I didn't pack any of my swimsuits on our way to this impromptu trip."

Caine's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I can't foresee any problems about that." He kissed Diana quickly and walked out of the conference room, pausing at the door. He turned around and looked at Diana. "Meet me in my room in 15 minutes, okay?"

Diana looked at him and nodded. "Alright." Caine walked out and closed the door behind him, but Diana waited, making sure he was actually gone before walking up to Bug.

"I covered for you, you know." She stated simply, crossing her arms after flipping her hair over her shoulder. After looking through the house, she had found some special shampoo that made your hair grow faster, and so far it was working, her hair was now a little bit longer than her shoulders, and least half an inch longer than it was when they arrived here three days ago.

"I know." Bug said, standing up and dusting off his clothes which were now covered in plaster dust.

"So what did you really find?" Diana asked.

Bug bit his lip. Should he really tell her? Would he keep his secret, or would she run off and tell Caine the moment she walked out of the door. "Well..." He started.

Diana nodded. "You think I'm going to go and tel Caine the moment you've told me what you found, don't you?" She said, smirking. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Bug took a deep breath. "I.. I found a boat. It's tiny. It will fit about 2 people in it. I found the boat house with the life jackets, the mast, sail, boom, rudder, tiller, everything you need to sail it. The only problem is the boat itself." Bug said, pausing. "The front of the boat is smashed in, and the entire left side of the boat is gone, along with the seating. I think I can fix it, but it might take me awhile."

Diana smiled at Bug. "Really?" She asked, voice thick with fake sweetness.

Bug nodded, ignoring the falseness in her voice. "Well, I'm pretty sure, the real trouble will be getting it down to the beach."

Diana's voice turned cold. "And what are you going to do when you get the boat down and fix it? Leave us here? Leave me here? After what I just did?"

Bug stammered, he hadn't expected this. "N-no. Y-you can come with me. I was hoping you would. I just want to get off this island in one piece and without Caine."

Diana looked at Bug. "Alright. I'll think about your plan. For now, I won't tell Caine. But I've got to go now. I'd better have made the right decision in covering for you, Bug." She said as she left the conference room and disappeared out the door.

Caine was waiting for Diana in his room for close to twenty minutes when she finally showed up. He was starting to get angry, what else did she have to do that was more important than him, anyways? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. So why had it taken her so long to get here?

"So what did you need, fearless leader?" Diana said sitting on the foot of the huge bed, calling Caine by the nickname she always mocked him with.

Caine looked at her. "You talked to Bug, I assume?"

Diana looked at him, carefully considering her answer. "Yes." She stated simply.

"He was hiding something. Did you find out what it was?" Caine asked, swiveling around in the office chair sitting at the desk.

"Yeah, I did." Diana said, uncrossing her legs as she fell back onto the bed.

"And?" Caine asked, burning with curiosity to know what Bug had found. "What was he hiding."

"He found a boat house." Diana said, staring up at the ceiling. "With everything you need for a sailboat inside of it. That is, everything except for a boat."

"Dammit!" Caine yelled, punching the wooden desk and he stood up. "So then there is no way off of this island."

"As I said before, you could swim. But I don't think your in shape enough to swim almost 15 miles back to Perdido Beach." Diana said. "But I don't know why you are so intent on leaving right now. Here we have food, water, and electricity. Back at Coates we were starving in the dark. Do you really want to go back to that?"

"I have to. One day we'll have to go back, Diana. But at Coates I'll still have one thing." Caine said walking over to Diana.

"Your huge ego?" Diana asked.

"You." He replied, and kissed her.

"Caine, you know I hate it when you get all sappy." Diana said, laughing in between kisses.

Caine looked at her seriously. "But we will have to go back. This place won't last us forever, you know."

"Then let's make it last." Diana said, wrapping her arms around Caine's neck.


End file.
